A method of making a combustion chamber of a rocket engine disclosed in Patent Literature 1 will be explained. In this method of making the combustion chamber of the rocket engine, brazing is used. The method of making the combustion chamber of the rocket engine includes following steps. A coolant liner is produced. The coolant liner is made of copper alloy. A plurality of coolant fluid channels are formed in an outer surface of the coolant liner. At least two throat supports are produced. A structural jacket having a manifold is produced. The throat supports and the structural jacket are made of stainless steel. The coolant liner is plated with gold. The throat supports and the structural jacket are plated with nickel. The throat supports are assembled around the outer surface of the coolant liner, and a combustion chamber assembly is produced by inserting the throat supports and the coolant liner into the structural jacket. Here, a brazing alloy foil is inserted among the coolant liner, the throat supports, and the structural jacket. The coolant fluid channels are closed out by forming a sealing joint (not shown) between the coolant liner and the structural jacket. The combustion chamber assembly is placed into a pressurized furnace (not shown). By pressurizing in the furnace, the coolant liner, the throat supports and the structural jacket are brought into contact with each other. By heating the combustion chamber assembly, the coolant liner, the throat supports and the structural jacket are bonded while pressurizing in the furnace. The manifold of the structural jacket and the coolant fluid channels are connected.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of making a combustion chamber of a rocket engine. In this method, brazing by hot iso-static pressing process (HIP brazing) is performed.